The Queen and The Captain
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: I cant think of a summery yet but this deals with someone from Elsa's childhood who comes back some time after the end of the movie. T to be safe may change as things go but I think T is as high as its gonna get.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay Guys this is my first fan fiction involving Frozen I don't own anything involving Disney, but my OC's are mine. I've have this story in my head for a while and I am happy I'm now going to write it. And The beginning will take place a little while before the beginning movie, and then after the movie so there will be spoilers. (Also the first chapters in third person and then after that chapters will be First person unless you guys think the third person would be better. **

* * *

><p>The young Princess Elsa decided today she was going to explore outside of the Castle today. She snuck out and marveled at everything with her Icy azure eyes and watched the people around, as something that caught her eye was a ship that was docked.<p>

It was a large ship not huge but possibly the size of a small Frigate. Elsa looked up at it with awe and took a few steps closer when she then heard a "WATCH OUT!". She was then pushed/semi-carried from the spot she currently was followed by a loud crash of the sound of splintering wood.

A crate had fallen away from the wench due to the rope snapping. Elsa sat up and looked to her rescuer, and bowed her head slightly.

"T-thank you for sav-" She was interrupted as the center of her forehead grew in a snap pain as she then realized she was just flicked.

"What kind of stupid do you have to be to not look at your surrounding!" She looked and saw a boy possibly a year or two older than herself yell at her in a scolding manner. His accent interested her, as she wondered what it was, Welsh perhaps, no. Irish. "OI! GIRLY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" This snapped Elsa out of her thoughts as she looked back at the boy.

He had windblown brown hair, green eyes and slightly tanned fair skin. Which Mean he was outside often but is more often in colder climates.

"I-I'm Sorry." Her cheeks getting a slight tinge of red as hand was held in front of her face making her look up at the boy. She took the hand and it yanked her up to her feet. The boy looked over at a group of sailors who were gesturing to him to come over.

He nodded and gestured back, While Elsa was blushing as the boy was still holding her hand.

"I have to go." he let go of Elsa's hand and started walking to the group of sailors.

"W-wait! What's your name?" She called but the boy didn't stop.

"Can't now, tell ya next I see ya!" He said without turning as he reached the group of sailors and they then wen't off into the markets, and out of sight.

She stood there slightly Disappointed that she didn't get the name of her savior. She went home and snuck back in without anyone noticing, but she couldn't help but think about the boy, which made her face warm up.

"Elsa, why are you blushing so much?" Her little sister asked tugging slightly on her dress wanting to play.

"N-Nothing!" She said avoiding the topic, and played with Anna to get her to stop asking.

Later that night when see was just about to fall asleep something finally clicked in her head.

[He said he'd tell me next time he saw me!] This excited Elsa a bit as she then tried to get to sleep faster to try to get to morning faster.

* * *

><p>The next day Elsa did the same as the day before heading to the docks and waited to see f she could find the boy, But instead He found her.<p>

"What are ya do-in here?" He said slightly surprised she was there, and in result making her jump slightly.

"I-I- You said that if you saw me again you'd tell me your name." A small blush making its was across her face.

"Really?" This surprised the boy as he was slightly shocked she'd come back here. "Alright then. My names Strag, Your's?" He said sitting on a barrel across from where Elsa sat.

"E-Elsa." She waited to see how He'd react and she remained silent for a few moment's.

"That's a nice name, It's a pleasure to meet you." She was surprised he gave no reaction to her name except the one he'd given.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She said a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you wanna see something really interesting?" She nodded slightly curious by what he wanted to show her. He held out a hand and at first hesitant but than took it as he led her toward the ship she saw yesterday. He brought her on board as lead her toward the main mast. "Okay climb on." Elsa looked at him confused for a full ten seconds before saying.

"Huh?" Strag crouched down and and indicated with his thumb for her to climb on his back. " O-Okay." She blushed as she got on his back wrapping her arms around him neck. When he stood back up he began climbing the rungs on the mast.

"Hold on tight!" He climbed up faster his hands clinging to the surfaces with ease. while Elsa had tightened her grip holding herself closer burying her face in his back.

As he reached the top, he poked her face.

"Hey you can look now." She at first hesitantly but then moved away from his back and her eyes widened at the sight before her. She saw a amazing sight of the kingdom from the height seeing the mountains in the distance and the castle.

"WOW!" She exclaimed, making Strag smile as a warm salty breeze went by enjoying the sent and the feeling.

"Do you know how to swim?" Strag said as he stood up and pulled Elsa up as well to her feet.

"Um...yes, w-why do you ask?" She said as she saw him begin walking out to the end of the sails end sticking out of the width of the ship.

"Because, you have to know if you wanna get down." Strag said a sly smirk creeping cross his face.

"W-What?! Why?!" She said slightly panicking.

"Because the way I like to get down is the fastest and my favorite way."

"W-What's that?" He smiled and took a step backwards till he was just barley on the edge.

"You have to follow me." And with that he fell back and dropped like a rock into the water a few seconds later popping out of the water. "COME ON, JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND JUMP, AND DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SINK!"

Elsa on the other hand was shaking as she clung to the beam looking down at the water from the tall height and saw Strag bobbing in the water. She stood up slowly still shaking as she closed her eyes and counted to three.

" One...two...THREE!" She jumped off taking as big as a breath as she could curling up in a ball and hit the water. She opened her eyes looking around under water hiding that she had gotten so deep she could see the underside of the ship and started swimming for the surface.

Strag had swam under to her and helped her break the surface faster with a big gasp for air. As they climbed out of the water and onto the dock. They wringed out their clothes the best they could but were still soaking.

"Here, let me walk you home so you can get into some much drier clothes."

"O-Okay..." Elsa said slightly nervous, since She knew this time she'd be in trouble for sneaking out. "Um...S-Strag?"

"Yes?" He turned toward her wondering what she needed.

"My shoes are gone." She pointed sadly at her now bare feet.

"Oh, Okay...here hop on." He said offering her to be carried on his back again.

"No...i-it's okay I can-"

"Just get on, I don't want you to step on something and cut your foot open." She nodded agreeing and climbed on being carried piggyback. "You live in the castle if I'm correct."

"Y-yeah, How'd you know? I didn't tell you I was-"

"It was your name and plus I've seen you a few times when the ship docked here."

"Y-you don't mind that I'm the princess?"

"No, nor do I really care, I judge people by their actions and nature, not their title." Elsa smiled slightly but it quickly shifted into nervousness as they approached the castle only to be surprised surprised by seeing her parents and sister waiting for her and smiling.

"Elsa!" Anna said as she ran over to us smiling and bouncing around. "Your all wet!" She then looked at Strag and smiled. "Hi I'm Anna."

Strag smiled and looked down, but not much since he was just a few inches taller than Elsa.

"Hello you must be Elsa's little sister."

"yep" She grinned and walked with them up to the king and queen. Strag set Elsa down after making sure there wasn't any sharp rocks.

"You aren't mad?" Elsa said nervously up to her parents. They both just shook there heads and smiled.

"No Elsa, we knew the whole time and always had a few guards posted to make sure you weren't hurt." Her father said as his gaze had moved from Elsa and now rested on Strag. " I would like to almost thank you for saving my Daughter yesterday, and know that you are welcome to come visit Elsa anytime you or her may wish.

"Thank you." Strag said simply and smiled " I should be heading back to my Captain and ship, It was good to see you again Elsa, and I hope to see you again soon." He waved as he started walking away.

"Did you show him the magic?" Strag heard Anna say making him turn around and see Elsa holding her hand in front of her mouth as Anna just continued taking in muffles.

"Magic?"

"Oh it's nothing." Elsa said nervously.

"Don't buy it." He said simply before turning around again "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow!" He yelled as he ran off back to the docks.

"What a interesting boy." The queen said as Elsa continued to keep Anna quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, tell me what you think and please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
